Wolf warriors: returning of StreamClan
by MayWing123
Summary: The lost Clan, StreamClan has come to a far away forest filled with other warriors. And they are wolves. But they are fighting. Now BloodPack must stop them before they die. But StreamClan and BloodPack have a secret.
1. prologue

**Wolf Warriors**

**The Coming of Cats**

_Characters_

**_StreamClan_**

**_Leader - _**Dawnstar - Brown tabby tom

**_Deputy -_** whitestream**_ - _**White she-cat with a gray paw

**_Med. Cat_** - Sunfur - Gold tabby she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

**_Warriors -_** Brambleweed - golden-brown tabby tom with white chest and muzzle

Specklesand - very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dustwave - young dark brown tom with long fur and darker stripes on the tail

Blackstone - black tom

Thunderheart - yellow tom with a lightning patch across the eye

Shallowpool - small pale silver she-cat with white patches and icey blue eyes, formerly a queen

Windheart - pale tabby tom with black patches and stripes

**_Aprentices -_** Mistpaw - pale gray she-cat with white paw and blue eyes

Graypaw- darkgray tom

**_Elders -_** treepatch - old caloco she-cat

**_Queens -_** Shimmerfoot - white she-cat with gray paws

**_sparklewing -_** pale gray and ginger she-cat

**_Bluefrost -_** pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Bloodpack**

**Leader - **Froststar - white she-wolf with pale blue-gray ear and foot, former queen

**Deputy - **Emberrage - ginger she-wolf with darker muzzle, paws, tail, and black jaw

**Med. Cat - **Ashclaw - dark gray tom and white claws

**Warriors - **Winterspeckle - white she-wolf with gray speckles

Leopardwing - ginger she-wolf with strange leopard-like spots

Darkclaw - Dark brown tom with black stripes

Longfoot - pale ginger tom with black stripes and bandages on front left leg

Swiftblood - red-brown she-wolf with white markings

Willowclaw - pale gray she-wolf

Snowyeye - long furred white she-wolf

Dappleear - white she-wolf with calico-like patches on ear, foot, and tail

Midnightheart - Black tom with white patches

Blizzardfleck - White tom with gray patces

Patchedheart - Brown tom with scars across face and chest

**Aprentices - **Fernpaw - Gray tom

Robinpaw - Red-brown tom with red muzzle, chest, belly, and tail

Sunpaw - yellow tom with paler patch around the right eye

Flypaw - Gray she-wolf with darker stripes

**Elders - **Shimmerbreath - old ragged gray she-wolf

**Queens -** Cloudface - White she-wolf

Dawnfoot - Creamy brown she-wolf with gray paws

Twilightair - Silver she-wolf with black and white flecks

_Prologue_

The moon trickled its light down the grass and lightened the bloody battle scene, uncovering dead bodies and red stones. Bodies of warrior cats lay motionless on the ground as if to be waiting for something, and their eyes wide with terror but still in battle postion; claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

Two cats revealed themselves from the bushes. One was a female, who had scars across her face and her black fur standing on end. The other, a male, stepped forward. He was brown, a tabby, beatiful in the face and a calm expression. "Deathstar," he murmured. The other hissed and spat in his face, "Don't talk, mousebrain! You have lost this battle, and your territory, so leave this place!" "Calm down," the tabby meowed. "You must understand that we have no place to go. And our kits, we have many, but they won't survive the harsh leaf-bare." He shuffled his paws in the snow. Deathstar spat blood on the ground, her eyes never leaving his gaze, burning their bright-red rage on his tabby fur.

Soon, another cat limped to stand beside the brown tabby. "Deathstar," she growled in a blazing rage, "you old badger-face! Leave us alone! Just beat it and leave us to heal."

Deathstar unsheathed her claws and rasped, "Us? There are only two of you, and I have a whole clan to care for!"

Her opponent's white speckled fur bristled.

"Settle down, Whitestream," calmed the brown cat. He then focused his heay gaze on Deathstar, who hissed in his face. "We will leave," he murmured. "To a place where freedom rings in our ears and where brightness shines upon our fur, where no creature is judged, and the gaze of StarClan protects us all." His fur seemed to shine in the windy air as the sun poked its rays out of the misty clouds. Sparkles reflected across his fur.

Whitestream's eyes brightened to a new place in her heart. She lifted herself onto a great boulder and shouted with the great howl that echoed acrosss the trees, "A new era begins here! In the face of all warrior-kind!" Then she leaped down and nudged the big cat. She murmured only four blurs of words, "I love you, Dawnstar." She looked into his steady gaze. "More than my own life."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wolf Warriors**

**The Coming of Cats**

_Characters_

**_StreamClan_**

**_Leader - _**Dawnstar - Brown tabby tom

**_Deputy -_** whitestream**_ - _**White she-cat with a gray paw

**_Med. Cat_** - Sunfur - Gold tabby she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

**_Warriors -_** Brambleweed - golden-brown tabby tom with white chest and muzzle

Specklesand - very pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dustwave - young dark brown tom with long fur and darker stripes on the tail

Blackstone - black tom

Thunderheart - yellow tom with a lightning patch across the eye

Shallowpool - small pale silver she-cat with white patches and icey blue eyes, formerly a queen

Windheart - pale tabby tom with black patches and stripes

**_Aprentices -_** Mistpaw - pale gray she-cat with white paw and blue eyes

Graypaw- darkgray tom

**_Elders -_** treepatch - old caloco she-cat

**_Queens -_** Shimmerfoot - white she-cat with gray paws

**_sparklewing -_** pale gray and ginger she-cat

**_Bluefrost -_** pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Bloodpack**

**Leader - **Froststar - white she-wolf with pale blue-gray ear and foot, former queen

**Deputy - **Emberrage - ginger she-wolf with darker muzzle, paws, tail, and black jaw

**Med. Cat - **Ashclaw - dark gray tom and white claws

**Warriors - **Winterspeckle - white she-wolf with gray speckles

Leopardwing - ginger she-wolf with strange leopard-like spots

Darkclaw - Dark brown tom with black stripes

Longfoot - pale ginger tom with black stripes and bandages on front left leg

Swiftblood - red-brown she-wolf with white markings

Willowclaw - pale gray she-wolf

Snowyeye - long furred white she-wolf

Dappleear - white she-wolf with calico-like patches on ear, foot, and tail

Midnightheart - Black tom with white patches

Blizzardfleck - White tom with gray patces

Patchedheart - Brown tom with scars across face and chest

**Aprentices - **Fernpaw - Gray tom

Robinpaw - Red-brown tom with red muzzle, chest, belly, and tail

Sunpaw - yellow tom with paler patch around the right eye

Flypaw - Gray she-wolf with darker stripes

**Elders - **Shimmerbreath - old ragged gray she-wolf

**Queens -** Cloudface - White she-wolf

Dawnfoot - Creamy brown she-wolf with gray paws

Twilightair - Silver she-wolf with black and white flecks

_Prologue_

The moon trickled its light down the grass and lightened the bloody battle scene, uncovering dead bodies and red stones. Bodies of warrior cats lay motionless on the ground as if to be waiting for something, and their eyes wide with terror but still in battle postion; claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

Two cats revealed themselves from the bushes. One was a female, who had scars across her face and her black fur standing on end. The other, a male, stepped forward. He was brown, a tabby, beatiful in the face and a calm expression. "Deathstar," he murmured. The other hissed and spat in his face, "Don't talk, mousebrain! You have lost this battle, and your territory, so leave this place!" "Calm down," the tabby meowed. "You must understand that we have no place to go. And our kits, we have many, but they won't survive the harsh leaf-bare." He shuffled his paws in the snow. Deathstar spat blood on the ground, her eyes never leaving his gaze, burning their bright-red rage on his tabby fur.

Soon, another cat limped to stand beside the brown tabby. "Deathstar," she growled in a blazing rage, "you old badger-face! Leave us alone! Just beat it and leave us to heal."

Deathstar unsheathed her claws and rasped, "Us? There are only two of you, and I have a whole clan to care for!"

Her opponent's white speckled fur bristled.

"Settle down, Whitestream," calmed the brown cat. He then focused his heay gaze on Deathstar, who hissed in his face. "We will leave," he murmured. "To a place where freedom rings in our ears and where brightness shines upon our fur, where no creature is judged, and the gaze of StarClan protects us all." His fur seemed to shine in the windy air as the sun poked its rays out of the misty clouds. Sparkles reflected across his fur.

Whitestream's eyes brightened to a new place in her heart. She lifted herself onto a great boulder and shouted with the great howl that echoed acrosss the trees, "A new era begins here! In the face of all warrior-kind!" Then she leaped down and nudged the big cat. She murmured only four blurs of words, "I love you, Dawnstar." She looked into his steady gaze. "More than my own life."


End file.
